Heretofore, vehicle door assemblies have conventionally included full outer and inner panels, and full interior trim panels, wherein assembly of the interior components is accomplished prior to assembly of the inner door trim panel, and access to the interior components for repair requires removal of the full interior trim panel.
De Rees U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,682 discloses a modular door structure having upper and lower housing portions which are detachable from each other, and wherein the upper housing portion carries a retractable window panel.
Various reinforcement members for vehicle doors are shown in the following patents:
Stevens U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,149; Inami et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,734; Engelsberger U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,580; Imura et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,470; Hellriegel U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,496; Lomasney et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,630; and Freeman U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,034.
Sobajima et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,588 discloses a vehicle door and body arrangement having upper and lower coactive engaging means, each including a peripheral crest and corresponding peripheral groove engageable with each other.